Maybe, Maybe, This is Destiny
by positiveoutlook
Summary: The blooming friendship of Hayley and Alex soon turned into something much more. For Alex, that is. After realizing that she wouldn't ever feel the same, he pushed her away. Now, years later, does he have what it takes to get her back? Is it destiny?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. Before we jump into this I'm going to say that this story is **not** written by me. I stumbled upon it while on Quizilla and I fell in love with it. I noticed that the author of the story, radlikewhoa, decided to leave Quizilla about a year or so ago. I decided that this story was just too amazing to not be passed on, and seemed a great way to get her work out there. If you want the link to her Quizilla page, and other stories, you can click: here.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this story or anything related to it. It, in all it's amazing Gaskarth-y glory, is owned by the lovely "radlikewhoa" on Quizilla. :)

Oh, PS: The characters are not this young for the story, just this chapter. The next chapter they are 14, and the 3rd chapter, at age 18 is when the actual lovely story takes off. Okay, enough of my blabber, enjoy!

* * *

Hayley Amanda Carson was seven years of age when she first layed eyes on Alexander William Gaskarth. His messy brown hair and big brown eyes were something of interest to Hayley.

She sat upon her porch, watching as Alex played a Pokemon game on his oldschool Nintendo Gameboy. The Pokemon battling song blaring through the small speakers on the mediocre game system. She watched as his brown hair would fall infront of his eyes, and he would push it out of the way, becoming more and more frustrated until finally, he turned off the main cause of the problem. He set it down beside him, his young eyes scanning the world around him. His eyes fell upon Hayley. Her light brown hair was twisted into one braid at the back of her head, her hair at the front not long enough to be pulled back, so it was falling into her face. She wore a pair of denim overalls, her sisters Blink 182 shirt that she gave to her and a pair of black sneakers.

Alex smiled at her, Hayley smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Alex." He called across to her.

"Hayley." Hayley's high-pitched, but not annoying, voice did not fit the way she looked. She was a tom-boy, but had a very feminine voice. It just didn't fit.

"You like that band?" Alex asked, pointing to her tshirt.

Hayley looked down, laughing slightly.

"Yeah. My sister listens to them, and got me into them." Hayley explained.

"My cousin liked them and made me a CD." Alex told her. "He said I needed to start liking music early."

Hayley giggled.

"That's nice." She said.

Alex smiled crookedly at her.

"Wanna be friends?" He asked.

Hayley giggled again.

"Sure." She replied. "You wanna come meet some of my friends with me today? I'm going to Tori's today. Kelsey's going to be there. Tori has a twin brother named Jack." She suggested, Alex grinned.

"Yeah! I'll come." He replied.

Hayley smiled. The front door opened, revealing Hayley's mother.

"Come on, Hales. You need to come eat lunch before you can go see your friends." Her mother advised.

"I'll be there in a minute." Hayley told her mom before turning back to Alex. "Go eat your lunch and meet me out here, okay?"

Alex nodded and got up, walking over to his house. Hayley was just about to go inside when Alex called her name. She stopped and looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, Alex?" She asked.

"Your freckles." He said. "They're cute."

Hayley blushed.

"Your eyes, they're pretty." She told him before walking inside and closing the door behind her.

The two quickly ate their lunches, meeting eachother outside and running over to the house that they were meeting the friends.

Hayley introduced Alex to all her friends, watching as young Jack came down the stairs.

"THERE'S A BOY!" Jack screeched running over to Alex and vigorously shaking his hand.

Alex smiled nervously, looking over at Hayley.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked, pointing to Jack who was still shaking his hand.

"Mom and dad say he has ADD." Tori told him.

Alex nodded knowingly and smiled at Jack.

"I'm Alex." He told him.

"Jack Barakat. But you can call me just Jack. Wouldn't it suck if Jack Barakat was my first name and you had to call Me Jack Barakat all the time?" Jack said quickly, taking one large breath after.

Alex laughed and nodded, "I think we're going to be good friends, Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy Part Two! I'll probably post up to part three or four today and do a few more tomorrow. I'm gonna space it out a little bit.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, wish I did.

* * *

Hayley and Alex grew closer by each day that passed. Soon spending every possible hour together just talking about random bands and what not. The pair grew closer until they were pronounced bestfriends, which was distinguished within a month of knowing eachother.

The years went by, the two grew closer, until of course, when they turned fourteen.

He looked over at the girl he was currently at the beach with.

"You're soaked, Hales." Alex laughed.

Hayley rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"It's because you pushed me into the water, dick head." She defended.

"Well, we're at the beach, you're supposed to get wet!" Alex exclaimed.

"Not when you're fully clothed." Hayley replied.

"Well, you didn't bring a bathing suit. Why didn't you bring one?" Alex asked.

"It's because I look bad in bathing suits." Hayley shrugged.

"That's ridiculous, Hayley. You'll look just fine." Alex told her, lightly patting her shoulder.

"Nah, I don't like how tight they fit. I'm not skinny enough for a bathing suit. I don't like playing in the water anyways." Hayley said, looking out into the light blue water.

"Hayley, that's crazy." Alex whispered. "You're a pretty girl."

Hayley laughed and nudged his shoulder again.

"Don't get all mushy." Hayley told him with a grin.

Alex smiled crookedly.

"C'mon, you're already wet, let's go in the water." Alex suggested, standing up and taking her hand.

Alex let out a groan as she followed him to the water. She removed her t-shirt, leaving her in the black tanktop she was wearing underneath. Alex's eyes scanned her lesser clothed body, a grin plastered on his face.

"You're a perv." Hayley laughed.

"Just looking." Alex defended, jumping into the water.

Hayley jumped in as well, coming up soaking wet. Her knee length shorts were now dripping and her black tank top was dripping just as badly.

Hayley pulled the elastic band that was holding her hair back, out and slid it onto her wrist. She shook her hair, letting the water droplets roll down her cheeks and nose, gathering at the tip and gracefully dripping back into the water.

She watched as Alex emerged from the water, grinning devilishly at her.

"Alex, no." Hayley said sternly.

"No what?" Alex laughed, stepping closer.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm saying, don't." She replied, crossing her arms.

Alex let out a laugh before tackling her into the water. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her farther out into the large body of water. She giggled, laughed, shrieked, and faught to get back on her feet. But Alex wouldn't let her go.

"You're a dork." Hayley laughed, messing with his hair. "I hate you."

"You love me." He said with a smirk.

"I guess so." She sighed. "You are my best friend after all. You're like a brother to me, Alex."

Alex cringed at the statement 'like a brother'. Girls don't date their brothers. Girls don't kiss their brothers. Girls don't give their brothers the type of affection they'd give their boyfriends, and Alex wanted Hayley to treat him like that. He wanted, right at that moment, to kiss her. But she didn't think of him that way, so he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

"Brother from another mother." Alex snickered, looking into Hayley's green-blue eyes.

"Are you calling me a boy, Mr. Gaskarth?" Hayley asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You sure look like one to me." Alex laughed, watching as Hayley's facial expression changed to shock.

"That's it, I'm going to kill you." Hayley screamed to him, beginning to chase him around in the water.

Two hours later Alex looked down at his hands.

"Are you pruney enough yet, Hales?" He asked.

Hayley looked down at her wrinkly fingers.

"Yeah. Ready to go?" She asked. Alex nodded.

The two headed out of the water, stopping for ice cream and continuing to get on their bikes and ride home. By the time they reached the Gaskarth house, the sun was setting nicely.

"Wanna sit in my backyard and watch the sunset? I know how much you like that stuff." Alex asked.

Hayley nodded. They pulled the large wooden door ajar, walking in and closing it behind them. They followed the gray cinder block pathway to the back patio, sitting upon the hunter green couch swing. Alex sat on it, Hayley following behind him. They swung back and forth lightly, watching the clouds change from white to warm shades of pink and orange.

"Can you believe we're going to be in highschool?" Alex spoke up. "It doesn't seem like it was too long ago when we met."

Hayley thought for a moment, keeping her eyes on the sunset.

"I know. You still play that Gameboy." Hayley laughed. "They have newer ones, you know."

"I like my oldschool one. I don't even care that it's called Gameboy Pocket and doesn't fit in your pocket. I still love it. It's a trooper. I named it Timothy." Alex said, smiling crookedly down at Hayley.

Hayley laughed, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"That's one of the things I love about you, Alex. You can always make me laugh." Hayley whispered softly.

Alex ran his fingers through her slightly damp hair.

"I like making you laugh." Alex said soflty.

"Why?" Hayley asked.

"You have a cute laugh." Alex replied.

Hayley blushed, making sure Alex couldn't see her scarlett cheeks.

"You're such a charmer, Alex." She said to him.

"I try." Alex shrugged. "What else do you like about me, Hales?"

She thought for a moment.

"I like it how you always make me feel good about myself. I like it how you're really fun to hang out with. I like the stupid things you do and say. I like it how you never care what's cool, you do what you want. I like it when you sing to me, and I like being around you. You're my bestfriend and my brother, Alex. I'm lucky to have you." Hayley explained, looking up at him.

Alex grinned.

"That's really sweet Hales." Alex said softly.

Hayley giggled, "I try." She quoted him.

Alex snickered, "Want me to sing to you now?" He asked.

He felt Hayley's head nod on his shoulder. He smiled and thought of a song, beginning to sing the words.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing Watch you smile while you are sleeping While youre far away dreaming I could spend my life in this sweet surrender I could stay lost in this moment forever Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure Dont want to close my eyes I dont want to fall asleep Cause Id miss you baby And I dont want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do Id still miss you baby And I dont want to miss a thing Lying close to you feeling your heart beating And Im wondering what youre dreaming Wondering if its me youre seeing Then I kiss your eyes And thank God were together I just want to stay with you in this moment forever Forever and ever Dont want to close my eyes I dont want to fall asleep Cause Id miss you baby And I dont want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do Id still miss you baby And I dont want to miss a thing I dont want to miss one smile I dont want to miss one kiss I just want to be with you Right here with you, just like this I just want to hold you close Feel your heart so close to mine And just stay here in this moment For all the rest of time Dont want to close my eyes I dont want to fall asleep Cause Id miss you baby And I dont want to miss a thing Cause even when I dream of you The sweetest dream will never do Id still miss you baby And I dont want to miss a thing Dont want to close my eyes I dont want to fall asleep I dont want to miss a thing_

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing was one of Hayley's favorite songs. Ever since she had seen the movie Armagedon, she proclaimed the song her favorite, so naturally, Alex sang it to her.

He took a breath after finishing the last verse, looking down to see Hayley fast asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead lightly.

"I love you, Hayley." he whispered in such a quiet tone that it was almost inaudible to even him.

He took his sweater off, draping it over the two of them as he made himself comfortable and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, guys, here's Chapter Three! Hope you're enjoying it so far. There's a lot of drama coming Hayleys way in the next few chapters, which I'll probably be posting today. If not right after this is published.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. Although I do wish I could own Alex ;)

* * *

As the summer went on, Alex found it harder to hang out with Hayley. It definately wasn't anything she was doing that did it, it was what she wasn't doing. He wanted for to feel for him how he felt for her. But she didn't think of Alex that way, so Alex was left having urges to kiss her. It could be his love for her, or his pre-pubescent hormones, but he wanted Hayley in ways she didn't want him back.

Alex was a boy who usually got what he wanted, so it was depressing to him that he couldn't have the one thing he wanted most. He never pictured himself loving someone so much, nor feeling that way at the age of fourteen. But he definately felt love for Hayley, and so, since he couldn't have her, he needed to get her out of his head. He pushed her away slightly, just to have time to himself, but that plan backfired because she would always find her way back. So he pushed away a little more, getting more guy friends along the way, and leaving Hayley to her girl friends.

Hayley still managed to find ways back to being where she was, until finally, Alex had pushed away so much, that now, four years later, the two hadn't so much as exchanged words since they were fifteen.

It ripped Alex appart that he no longer had the once, most crucial component in his life. But he didn't exactly feel those things for her. She was no longer the only thing on his mind. She had her life, and he had his. Alex filled her place with the nameless girls he spent drunken nights with, and Hayley just learned to move on. She thought of it as something in growing up. You don't stay in contact with your childhood bestfriends forever, right?

Alex looked better than ever. He was always a good-looking boy, but he now wore tighter clothes, grew his hair out a little more and added blonde to it. He finally put his singing voice to better use then singing girls to sleep and started a band with Jack, the boy he had grown to become best friends with. Hayley's best friend's twin brother.

Hayley kept her tom-boy look, but her clothes became baggier. Hayley had a very low self-esteem, and she found herself thinking horrible things about herself. She wore over-sized sweaters, baggy jeans and her hair was never done up. Just brushed and she was out the door. No one knew just how pretty Hayley could be, because she didn't try. No one knew what kind of body she had underneath the clothes, because Hayley didn't let people see.

Hayley currently stood at her locker, the second semester of her senior year was beginning that day, and she was currently grabbing her items out of her locker. Tori gleefully skipped over to her, spinning her combination into the lock.

"New semester." Tori sang.

"You're such a morning person." Hayley groaned, Tori chuckled.

"Well, if you weren't up till crazy hours in the night playing with your stupid gameboy, then you'd be fine." Tori told her.

Yeah, Hayley had aquired Alex's addiction to Gamboys.

"You get one and tell me it's not addicting." Hayley laughed.

"Jack has one. I played it. It's boring." Tori shrugged.

"That's because you're too busy with keeping yourself groomed nicely to actually have fun." Hayley grumbled, Tori chuckled again.

"On another note; what are you wearing to prom?" Tori asked.

Hayley stopped what she was doing and looked up at Tori.

"I'm not going." She shrugged.

"Why not?" Tori asked.

"I'm not going to have a date, for one." Hayley replied.

"C'mon, you can still go if you don't. We'll be there. By we, I mean Kelsey and I." Tori assured her.

"But you and Kelsey have boyfriends. I'm not going to be a third wheel." Hayley told her, rummaging through her locker once more.

"C'mon Hales!" Tori whined.

"No, I'm not even going to look good. What am I going to do with myself?" Hayley asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Tori didn't fight back, she knew Hayley was too stubborn to listen to reason.

"Exactly," Hayley sighed, turning back once more and grabbing her bag. "Gar, I have gym."

"Gym?" Tori laughed.

"It was either that or advanced calculous." Hayley groaned. "I'm not good at calculous, so I picked gym."

Tori laughed at her friend once more before hearing the bell ring and grabbing her books. They hugged and parted ways.

Hayley walked down the back hall of the school, making it to the stairs and climbing down to flights to the basement.

She walked to the gym, seeing the other girls there, walking aimlessly while talking to friends. Hayley walked around the gym, sitting upon the bleachers at the far wall.

Her gaze fell upon a farmilliar brown haired boy. His brown eyes connected with hers, and they both quickly turned their heads to break the eye contact. They both knew how well they were able to read the others thoughts just by staring into the other's eyes.

_I forgot we shared the gym with the boys._ Hayley thought to herself as she saw Jack, Rian, Alex and many other boys their age standing around, waiting for their gym teachers.

The girl's teacher walked in the right wall doors, and the boy's teacher walked through the left. The shrill sound of two whistles sounding was enough to silence the students and get their attention.

"Okay, so listen up, we're handing out uniforms. So, when your name is called, come and grab your uniform. Then go get changed." Mrs. Strout, the girls teacher, advised.

All The girls stood there patiently waiting their turn. Hayley was completely zoned out until hearing her name being called. She walked up, grabbing her uniform and walking to the change room. She was happy to see it was empty at the time, so she quickly changed. The uniforms consisted of tight fitting red cotton short shorts and a white t-shirt with the school's name and logo in red block letters.

"Since when were the uniforms so skimpy?" She asked herself, looking in the mirror.

She quickly tied her hair into a ponytail and walked out of the change room. Having her hair pulled back really showed her face, unlike when she wore it down. It was now easier to see her big blue-green eyes and high cheek bones now that her hair was out of the way. And as for her uniform, people could see she had a body they wouldn't of noticed with her baggy clothes.

She walked into the gym, standing where all the other girls who had chaged were. All of them seemed fine with what they were wearing, except Hayley. She was nervosly tugging at the hem of her shorts. She looked over at her peers, noticing their shocked faces as they stared at her. It made her even more self-concious as she felt her cheeks turn to a rosy colour.

As she scanned the crowd, her eyes locked with Alex's once more, but this time, he kept a steady gaze. He had a smirk unpon his lips as he looked her up and down.

She let out a deep sigh as she looked up at the high gymnasium ceiling. _This is going to be great_ she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hmm, I'd be pretty stoked if Alex said those things to ME. (You'll see what I mean once you read).

**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me, of course.

* * *

Gym class was easy to Hayley. The girls and the guys ran a few laps and played a big game of soccer together. As the game ended, everyone emptied the gym.

"Gaskarth, Carson. Put away the equipment." Mr. Kindleson, the guys teacher, demanded.

Hayley groaned as she walked back, pulling the soccer nets into the equipment room. She watched as Alex collected the soccer balls and pinnies. He dropped the soccer balls into the basket and hung the pinnies on the rack. They both exited the room, Hayley locking the door and turning around.

She jumped slightly when she noticed Alex stadning directly behind her, a grin on his face.

"Long time no talk, Hales." Alex said softly.

"Hmm, I wonder why." Hayley sneered as she tried to push past him.

He grabbed her wrist, bringing her to him. He pinned her up against the closet door and pressed his body to hers.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, trying to push him away.

"You look good, Hales." Alex whispered in her ear.

She rolled her eyes and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Oh yeah?" She muttered. "How so?"

He placed his hands on her side, trailing them up and down, sending shivers down her spine.

"Who knew little Hayley Carson had a body under all those clothes?" Alex asked. "Or such a pretty face."

Hayley stared him in the eyes, a few tears welling up and rolling down her cheeks. She pushed him away with force and turned to him.

"Alex, I already have self-esteem issues, and you coming here, and lying to my face is sick. It's fucked up that you're playing with my head, leave me alone." She growled, wiping away a few fallen tears.

Alex sighed, shaking his head lightly. He always knew Hayley had the self-esteem issues, but why wouldn't she take a compliment from him with out thinking he was mocking her? He had no idea.

"Hales, I didn't me-" He started but she cut him off.

"Save it Alex." She whispered. "And don't call me Hales. Your voice makes me sick, especially when you say my name."

Alex was utterly shocked when she walked out of the gym. He leaned against the gym wall, pulling his gym shorts up slightly to make it so that he could slide down and sit on the floor.

"Why does she hate me so much?" Alex asked himself.

He sat there, staring up the ceiling of the gym, hearing a group of footsteps walking into the gym. He looked to his left to see his best friends, Jack and Rian walking toward him.

"Why are you sitting here, dude?" Rian asked.

"Just thinking." Alex replied, bringing his eyes back to the ceiling.

"About...?" Jack persisted.

"I talked to Hayley. Well, sort of." Alex shrugged.

"What happened?" Rian asked.

"I don't know, I tried to use some of my charm on her, didn't work too well." Alex explained.

"What did you do, dude?" Rian asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I like, told her she looked good, and she asked me how and I like, told her that with her hair pulled back she has a pretty face and that she um, has a nice body?" Alex said, slightly shocked at the fact that he would say something as sexist as that to a girl he ditched four years prior.

"Dude. You can't just say things like that to Hayley." Jack said, shaking his head. "You know how she feels about herself. She won't take a compliment."

"But why is she like that?" Alex asked.

"Tori said she got major self-esteem issues when you lost you." Jack replied with a shrug, standing up and exiting the gym.

Rian shrugged appologetically at Alex before following behind Jack.

"Man, girls are confusing."


End file.
